cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Tyga
|birth_place=Quebec, Canada |resides= Chicago, IL |names=James Rose KIDD TYGA II James Bailey |height=6 ft |weight=205 lb |billed= Chicago, IL |trainer=Ken Bailey Richard Myszkowski Rose Dungeon KIDD TYGA I |debut= 2008 |retired=2014 - 2016 |family = Meher Prasad-Myszkowski Wife Mallory Myszkowski-Mother Richard Myszkowski-Brother LΞCVLÉR-Brother Norman Lecavalier- Father}} ג'יימס James Myszkowski '''(born Dec 16, 1992), is an Flashy Showboating, Jewish American-Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name '''James Bailey. Currently freelancing with his wife, he commonly makes regular appearances in RSG, KINGDOM, & Super ZERO Early life Born in Quebec, James was the Bastard son of Pro Wrestler Norman Lecavallier & wrestling promoter Mallory Myszkowski. He lived with his mom & his, what he thought at the time, dad Ken Bailey in Chicago,IL above the Family Wrestling Promotion "Galaxy" where he trained in mat wrestling. When he was kicked out of school, he then went onto live on the road with his brother Richard. This is when he met one of his best friends Ace Rose and they started training in the Rose Dungeon, a well-known shoot-fighting camp. Professional wrestling career * in 2008, Bailey debut at Kingdom at the age 16. under the Name "Trash Man" James Rose in a one on one against the also debuting Ace Rose, the two went onto form the Rose Family and dominated the rest of the year. then Bailey went back home with his brother to wrestle in USA & Mexico. * 2012 The Return to Kingdom, Four years later Bailey comes back to Japan to Wrestle under the new KIDD TYGA persona, to help fight back against the PANDA TRAID. With the aid of other TYGA PRIDE members like Leo Higa, & at the time Skunk. * in 2014, Bailey won the first Rose Cup tournament and became the number one contender for the KROSE Title, but lost to the Champion at the time Human Panda. Soon after his mother died, James Retired from wrestling to find himself. He moved to India and he found his love of his life, Meher Prasad a Local wrestler. He followed her on tours across Asia. * In 2016, Bailey returned to the wrestling scene after a year and half retirement to manage his at the time girlfriend in "II ZO" wrestling Promotion. doing in'n out mix gender matches against Toshix & Sera Lee.after that bouncing around doing matches for KINGDOM, Tru Puro, Super ZERO, and training in RSG. Meher & James got Married in March of 2017. In wrestling Finishing moves * Flash from the Past (Superkick) 2008 – 2013 * LSD ''(Lakeshore Drive-By)'''' (Mafia Kick) 2008 - Present * '''Reach for the Sssky' (Shooting Star splash) 2012 – present; used rarely * TYGA's Claws (double palm strike) - Kidd Tyga only Signature moves * Flying Lariat * "Great" Leg Drop * Great Ball of Fire (Fireball) - 2008 - 2009 * Crossface Chickenwing Nicknames * "Trashman" * "King Of Cream" * "Chi-town Hero" * "ICHIBAN" Entrances themes * "White Tiger" by Tenpei Sato (Kidd Tyga Jr. Theme) * "Suicide Messiah" by Black Label Society (2008 - 2009) * "The Pot" by Tool (2009) * "Me So Horny" by 2 Live Crew (2010 -2011) * "This ain't No Place For No Hero" by The Heavy (2011-2013) * "All of the Lights" by Kanye West (2016 - Present) Accomplishments * KINGDOM ** RoseCUP 2014 winner Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Freelancer